Allosaurus/Gallery
LBT_allosaurus.jpg|Allosaurus from The Land Before Time VI: the Secret of Saurus Rock. JWEAllosaurus.png|Allosaurus from Jurassic World Evolution. Allosaurus-math-vs-dinosaurs.jpg Allosaurus fragilis (Yellowtip).png Allosaurus fragilis (Pelt Jacket).png Allosaurus fragilis (Brimstone).png Allosaurus-dcb.jpeg AllosaurusAttack01.jpg AllosaurusAttack02.jpg Allosaurus_front.jpg Allosaurus running.jpg Allosaurus (32).jpg One-million-years-bc Allosaurus.jpg|An outdated Allosaurus. JWFK Allosaurus.jpg Carnegie Allosaurus.jpg Allolizard.png Screenshot_2018-05-31_at_4.08.30_PM.png Allosaurus_Shipped2.png Allosaurus_Gas4.png Allosaurus_Auction3.png Allo_at_the_end_of_jwfk.jpg z3nPDBa.jpg Ep2-torvosaurus-05.jpg|The broken jawed Allosaurus being Attacked by Torvosaurus in Dinosaur Revolution AKA Dinotasia. 2018allo.jpg 549AE40E-0F84-4ABD-9CFD-CD5305337ABB.png 14s.jpg Sharpclaw.jpg|Allosaurus called ShrapClaw in Star Fox Adventures. gorosaurusb.jpg|Gorosaurus a Kaiju mutanted version of a Allosaurus from Godzilla. 35CD5414-9B59-4268-9C26-1742AFC6DC94.png Normal_generalscales.jpg|General Scales the Allosaurus leader of the SharpClaws in Star Fox Adventures. Allomon.jpg|Allomon a Allosaurus Digimon. 20190419_224041.jpg|A huge Allosaurus know as BribeClaw from the SharpClaw tribe in Star Fox Adventures. Merchant.jpg|A ghost Allosaurus shop keeper from Star Fox Adventures. LDQOOJQ.gif|Big Alice and Grumpy arguing with each other in The Land of The Lost. Human-allosaurus_size_comparison.svg.png Human-allosaurus_size_comparison.png Allosaurus_kestrel_silhouettes.jpg main-qimg-05290ce6e3401b38b41de4530dbcdf26.jpeg main-qimg-caff78e98fa47cf6574c48243d57322f-c.jpeg main-qimg-48f29e4997e883c7c0f1c857fdc09df7.jpeg Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-712.jpg Nasuoceratops and allosaurus.jpg Outta-time-8 orig.png Mlp sauria island allosaurus by ds59 dcnjg5i.png Allosaurus jwe vector by smcho1014 dd5q1q6-fullview.png Allosaurus vector by smcho1014 dccmxuz.png Allosaurus by mdwyer5 dd1etts.png Large carnivores by isismasshiro dc7zwo.jpg The isle tumble weed by isismasshiro dbtplsj.png jurassic_carnage__allosaurus___charger_class_by_rickraptor105_d5gv02s.jpg maxresdefault - 2019-06-05T082352.618.jpg dinosaucers_from_outer_space___allo_2018_by_hewytoonmore-dcgufvu.png D0kmrt2V4AEYFhq.jpg Harryhausen-autograph-1000x743.jpg|Ray Herryhausen with the Allosaurus from One Million Years B.C. & One of the 2 Different models of Ornithomimus from The Valley of Gwangi. Tumblr ornz22vNdl1wnafpuo1 1280.jpg 62246679 1056479454540954 8876050998133522432 n.jpg download - 2019-06-12T164114.278.jpg allosaurus___path_of_titans_by_paleocolour_dd89bmm-pre.jpg 6383506E-4A73-4BEF-B784-01E5C84E43B2.jpeg caprona_allosaurus_and_ceratosaurus_by_adiraiju_dbmumi5.jpg The-Land-That-Time-Forgot-Creatures6.jpg Allosaurus by bangboodoragon dd99092.jpg A4F73197-5117-4EF7-9C12-63FBD76311D7.jpeg Fantasia Allosaurus Dinosaur Animation Drawing Walt Disney, 1940 1.jpg|Allosaurus in Fantasia (concept art) but cut from the final. Ellen energy adventure stegosaurus vs allosaurus.jpg|Allosaurus at Universe of Energy UOE stegosaurus vs allosaurus.jpg Screenshot 2019-07-06-20-25-57.png|Allosaurus in PBS The Dinosaurs! Paul-Dinofest-postcard-1000x695.jpg AlloStego.jpg All.jpg tumblr_ni90wrrhqp1u8wqano1_400.gif Dyo8lJPWkAA7ns0.jpg images (89).jpg allosaurus-2.gif 363081.jpg download - 2019-07-28T163623.175.jpg images (90).jpg 7e2ec672b897c07a54e530018daa2b19.jpg valley_of_gwangi__redesign_by_hellraptorstudios_dcrigr9.jpg Gwangi vs styracosaurus by sammyd productions d9dy890-fullview.jpg Gwangi.jpg|Gwangi the Allosaurus from The Valley of Gwangi along a dead Pteranodon. valleygwangi12414.jpg|Gwangi‘s victory from the circus elephant. Allosaurus 2019 Wild Safari by Safari Ltd.jpg 20190812_113729.png Maxresdefault - 2019-08-13T115408.316.jpg|Allosaurus From Dinosaur Valley Girls. PALEO-SCENES86-1.jpg A898BEC3-8ACE-4853-8E8C-B3BFAD90C361.png|Stanley imagines himself as an Allosaurus with a Red shirt in the episode "Time to Climb!" Worgul the Allosaurus.png|Worgul is an Allosaurus Baloon allosaurus-in-forest-peter-minister.jpg 20190819_232705.jpg allosaurus-pack-daniel-eskridge.jpg 77734188-allosaurus-dinosaur-in-the-desert-3d-render.jpg polar_allosaurus_by_klaragibson_dc1c2x0-pre.jpg against-the-wall-jerry-lofaro.jpg Allosaurus and ankylosaurus by d mac da79w6o-fullview.jpg Screenshot_2019-08-29-16-57-44.png|Allosaurus Skull on a wall In the Control room from Jurassic Park. FB_IMG_1567289897900.jpg|GEN 1 in Jurassic World: Alive. FB_IMG_1567289156041.jpg|GEN 2 in Jurassic World: Alive. Wwd in the shadows of giants by rickraptor105 d7zjeac.jpg Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Once-upon369661671.jpg|Outdated Allosaurus attacks outdated Stegosaurus from Once Upon A Man. A Sound of Thunder 2005 1.jpg|An Allosaurus from the 2005 film A Sound of Thunder A Sound of Thunder 2005 2.jpg A Sound of Thunder 2005 3.jpg A Sound of Thunder 2005 4.jpg Screenshot 2019-09-07-16-30-58.png Battle at Big Rock - Allosaurus vs Nasutoceratops.jpg Jurassic world battle at big rock allosaurus by kaijusaurs dcfjvvq-pre.jpg Screenshot_2019-09-29-17-18-38.png|Allosaurus, “Possibly a T.Rex” originally planned for Dinosaur (movie). Screenshot_2019-10-09-23-28-48.png Screenshot_2019-10-10-19-32-27.png Screenshot_2019-10-13-10-15-41.png Battle-at-Big-Rock-female-Nasutoceratops-Allosaurus-fight-3.png Allosaurus.gif F610895C-D0DF-43D0-8829-EBBE8CD6B058.jpeg 75580446 541374726410915 6518083368167407616 n.jpg 21684AEB-7B88-4801-86E2-B384742963C6.png|Allosaurus in the Age of Mammals Allosaurus (Dinosaur Lib Series).jpg Theropod teeth grow back.jpg.png allosaurus___saurophaganax___maximus_skeletal_by_franoys_dcvlgjo-pre.jpg allosaurus-and-human-size-comparison.png illustration-comparison-allosaurus-size-adult-human-s-138173402.jpg 6548D8FC-6369-4DB4-880B-14E5E6F33822.png A76C5937-3DC6-45B4-82FC-76C1C025E665.jpeg 776.jpg|An Allosaurus called Grenosaurus from Yu-Gi-Oh. 2020 in paleontology vol i by diegooa ddq5x3f-fullview.jpg Allosaurus jimmadseni head restoration.png Category:Galleries